


Out of Control

by IzumiLover



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiLover/pseuds/IzumiLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Link's desire for Link is so strong that he uses a very special potion on him. The drug will make Link feel things he never expected and Dark Link is there to teach him how to control himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> The thing is, don’t-look-for-a-plot. This is not a plot with sex, this is sex with a little plot because I just fancied.
> 
> This came out as a longer, complicated and smuttier version of a doujin I drew.
> 
> I imagine Dark Link as a portrayal of what Link is not (at least apparently); cynical, egocentrist and evil, of course. He does what he wants- and he wants Link! I do slash for pure fun, but I always try to have certain consistency- so, in my slash writings he is a lustful creature.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> (oh and I think it’s a bit long? ^^U)

The air smelt of beer and smoked meat.

 

From anisolated corner, hidden in the dark, two sparkling eyes observedas the bartender carried the food order. The boy in green clothes sitting at the table looked up from the map he was consulting, his eyes meeting directly with the man’s pleading eyes. In the shadows, the intruder’s hands tightened around the swordhe held against the neck of awoman; he could smell her fear oozing from each pore in her body. His wicked eyes didn’t move awayfrom what was happening at the table. He feared that the young boy would suspect something at the horrified look of the bartender, but nothing unusualhappened. He accepted the food and drink with a smile.

 

He hadn’t suspected a thing. Everything was coming out so easy…

 

Only asingle sip was needed. It was immediate.Right after taking the jug to his lips, in the boy’s face appeared a fleeting look of puzzlement. Then he gasped, his eyes went white and he fell off the stool, pulling the tablecloth with a last spasm of his hand. Under the aroma of barley that dripped from the knocked-over pitcher, the intruder could sense another smell, intense and fragrant, like ginger. He smiled. It was the smell of success.

 

The woman let out a gasp, horrified by what had happened. The bartender did nothing to help the young boy; he just looked at him, pale as milk. Then, he slowly turned his gaze to the dark background, where his wife trembled under the sword of the intruder.

 

“I’ve done what you told me to do.” the bartender said in a choked voice. “Please, let her go -”

 

The intruder pouted mockingly, as if thinking twice. After all, the man had done well in order to save his wife’s life. The husband had let the intruder put the “finishing touch” on the drink which was served to the young adventurer. Two extra ingredients, on his behalf.

 

He let the woman go, who ran, sobbing, into the arms of her husband. Her eyes rested a moment on the boyin green clothes that lay lifeless at their feet. Thinking he was dead, she looked away. The intruder approached them.

 

“Get out of here. Or I’ll kill you, and I’ll be sure you won’t love a woman again” he added mischievously, pointing with his sword at the underbelly of the man.

 

The door closed behind the couple, too scared to look back.

 

The intruder smiled. They were alone, at last. His footsteps mixed with the mild, slower clatter of the drink dripping on the stone floor; the puddle it was shaping was getting bigger, also the smell of ginger was growing more intense.

 

He snapped his fingers, and a shadow, thin as a filament, locked the door.

 

He crouched besidehis loot and turned the body towards him with a triumphant laugh vibrating in his throat. With a finger, he wiped a drop of liquid on the young man’s chin and stroked his beautiful face, identical to his. His skin was cold, a sign that the powerful drug had decreased hisbody temperature; he would make it rise again later. He let the boy’s hand drop from his grip. The muscles were loose, dead; it was like playing with a rag doll. He laughed again, leaning over the boy on all fours.

 

“Sweet dreams, hero …”

 

He had done it. The object of his desire lay plunged into what seemed a deep sleep, to such an extent he thought he wasn’t breathing. For a moment, fear struck him fast. If he had gone too far with the potion, there was no going back: he would have lost him forever. What a misfortune. With trembling hands he grabbed the sword to cut the ties of the robe and slid his hand under the clothes, searching for his heart. He let out a sigh of relief. It was still beating, but because of the powerful narcotic, it was as lethargic as the rest of his body. Fearing it was the last sign of life, he put the sword right under the boy’s nose; after a while, the burnished metal steamed slightly.The intruder was overwhelmed by a wave of relief, so intense that he felt dizzy. Idiot, he said to himself, your lust and impatience almost killed him.

 

The apothecary, her voice muffled by the impression of having a sword in the throat, had told him that only two drops would make even the most restless of men sleep for hours. He put four; he would not take any risks. He grimaced; he had gone a bit too far. Surely, if the hero had taken more than one sip, he’d be kneeling beside his dead body. Luckily he wasn’t going to die, and doubted he would, but for sure he would take hours to wake up. What a disappointment; patience was not the intruder’s greatest virtue.

 

The other potion, according to the old herbalist, required three drops to awaken the most ardent of desires. He doubled the dose. How he longed to see what could happen! Though he had made him drank both at once, they weren’t wasted: the narcotic had slowed down his organism so much thatthe other substance hadn’t been even absorbed yet. It slept in his veins, waiting for the blood to regain its vigor, thus spreading it throughout his body so the real fun would begin.

 

The vision the torn clothes gave him was too tempting to not take it. He introduced his hand again, stroking the chest and playing with a nipple. It was too bad the hero could not feel anything; if he hadbeen awaken, that would had givenhim great pleasure, especially with the helping potion he had given him.

 

This place, however, was not pleasurable at all. They had to leave, but he chose to become absorbedwith the young man as he slept, taking advantage of his state to devour him with his eyes (after all, it was all he could afford to do at the moment). Apart from the color of his hair, the hero was his spitting image. Except for the eyes: in his, now closed, evil never shone. Of course, the young hero hasknown evil and desire; the intruder knew it, because he had lived inside him for a long time before having a body of his own, but his host never let those feelings surface. Therefore, the drug was needed. It was justa little help.

 

With his fingertips he travelled alonghis perfect face, drawing the outline, touching the golden hair. His lips were half-open, leaving a glimpse of the fine gap which separatedthe teeth. He ran his finger across the lips, feeling the soft and warm touch of his breath. They seemed to him so desirable, so fleshy, slightly moistened. He wanted to kiss them, but he stopped, because if he did, he would not be able to contain himself. His lips had to wait, like the rest of his body. He wanted to possess him, making the fear appear in his eyes first, desire coming next. To take advantage of his prostration would be like procuring pleasure himself, and he had not planned all this to do something so trivial.

 

It was then his ears detected voices coming their way. The bartender had returned with help. The intruder snorted, annoyed;he should not have returned his wife to him; now that she was safe, nothing prevented them from returning with soldiers.

 

There would be time for remorse later; now it was time to leave that place smelling of smoked meat. He had what he wanted.  
He took the young man who was his spitting image in arms, surprised at how little he weighed in his slumber. His lips curved into a lascivious smirk as he approached his victim’s ear to whisper.

 

He did not care that Link could not hear it; the sound of his own voice saying the words excited himself a lot.

 

“When you wake up, you’re going to have the best battle of your life.”

 

*****************

 

Link had lost track of time and space. Around him, all was silence and darkness. He tried to move, but his brain could not send such a simple and habitual order to its limbs, much as he wished to. He felt that his body and mind were disconnected from each other. To open his eyes was impossible; the eyelids were not responding.

 

As the senses returned to him, he noticed that he was lying on something hard, like stone. He was numb with cold. The last thing he remembered was a strange and bitter taste, like ginger, but also sweet as honey; he still feltit in the parched mouth. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. It took a moment to see clearly, and when he did, through his golden locks he just saw a gray, cracked stone wall, covered in green lichen.

 

His heart began to pound heavily, pumping the blood in his veins and relieving his body of numbness; it seemed to him that the whole floor vibrated with each beat. When he moved his arms, pinned to his back, all he got was a cramp that made him groan. He felt the cold steel of shackles tighten around his wrists. His gradually recovering senses only felt pain and discomfort; he couldn’t concentrate long enough to gather a single clue about his current location.

 

Where in the hell was he, and more important, what had happened?

 

“You’ve awakened, at last, hero …”

 

Link’s eyes opened wide. In an instant, the adrenaline rush cleared his head. He recognized that voice and its owner. Even if he hadn’t spoken, Link would have noticed him; he never missed him.

 

“You…” he whispered, looking up at the intruder.

 

Before him it stood his own image, like a joke coming from darkness. His eyes were the color of fresh blood. He was Dark Link, his equal, born from the shadows.

 

Link tried to sit up, but his captor was faster. He crouched next to him and grabbed him by the chin with a clink of chains. That was too much for Link and everything seemed to spin again. Dark Link’s laughter and voice came to him as if they were coming from far away.

 

“Still dizzy? Poor thing. I apologize, I think I overdid it.”

 

Link had no idea what he was talking about, until an idea, as obvious as it was terrifying, came into his mind.

 

“You’ve drugged me?”

 

His captor smiled, letting the hero fall back on the ground. Link groaned, annoyed at this ill-treatment.

 

“I see you’ve regained your brains. I was beginning to think that the potion would havecaused you permanent damage…” he said with a voice which was overflowed with cynicism“Hey, don’t look at me like that- I’m not usually that predictable, but it was the only way to take you with me without you trying to kill me on the way, you know”

 

He rose, extending his arm,inviting Link to look around him.

 

“We came to this temple on your horse. She tried to injure me with a kick, but I was allowed to ride onher because you were with me. Still,it was a bumpy journey!”

 

Link narrowed his eyes, dazed; everything came to his mind with the speed and violence of a whirlwind. The food, the pleading eyes, the bitter drink and the feeling that all the air was suddenly snatched from his lungs … When he rose on one hip with a start, the chains clinked.

 

“The bartender …!”

 

“Yes, I forced him to drug you” his captor said with a bored, impatient voice of someone who didn’t want to give a lot of explaining. “He didn’t want to do it, but with my sword on the jugular of his wife, he had no choice.”

 

Link seemed horrified at his insolence.

 

“You are… you are such a …”

 

“What are you going to call me? Come, hero. Dare to do it.”

 

His voice was so insolent and so lustful that Link felt revulsion; he decided not to give him the pleasure of hearing it. Dark Link shrugged before squatting beside him.

 

“Anyway- What I want to hear coming out from your mouth is another type of sound.

 

Link turned his head in disgust, but Dark Link made him sit, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at his eyes. Challenging, Link’s eyes never left his captor’s. No doubt, Dark Link thought with a smile, Courage was still within him.

 

“You have amazing eyes, hero … Beautiful and terrible at the same time”

 

“What do you want from me?”

 

Dark Link chuckled.

 

“The truth is- I hadhoped you could realize it by yourself, but to my surprise,it’s taking its time to … Huh?”

 

He stopped after he noticed a sudden heat where his fingers dug into the skin of the young hero, as if his temperature had risen several degrees at once. He heard him gasp and noticed his eyes seemed to be out of focus. It was finally happening.

 

“Uh-oh … what is it, hero?” he said with a fake pout. ”Are you feeling hot? Dizzy?”

 

Dark Link released him and Link stumbled backwards, noticing that everything was spinning around him. He heard his rival’s muffled laugh. A sudden heat had flushed in his cheeks, as if he were seized by a sudden, violent fever; he almost immediately noticed his body was beadingwith sweat. His heart was pounding heavily in his chest; he felt it in his temples, behind his eyes, in his wrists oppressed under the shackles, everywhere. His whole body was burning as if he had magma in his veins.

 

“You’re not answering, hero? …”

 

Link tried to say something, but only a groan escaped his lips; his shadow found the sound incredibly appealing. Still squatting down before him, taking pleasure with what Link was experiencing, the dark being chuckled. Link was sure it was his fault; the sparkle in his reddish eyes gave him away.

 

“What - what have you done-?” Link groaned again when another wave of heat hit his face, drenching it in sweat; a drop slid from the temple to the chin.“What is happening to me? …”

 

Dark Link sighed as if he were severely annoyed.

 

“Alas, in the end I’ll have to explain it? Boring … Well, look- in your drink, I put two potions. I think I went too far with the second” Link did not know if that sparkle in hiseyes was pure evil or something even more frightening. “Guess what it is for?”

 

Link was unable to think, seized by anotherhuge hot flush. His heart was pounding so violently that he suspected some kind of poison was going to make it explode in his chest. That thought scared him. He was breathing in short, quick puffs; the strange excitement running through his body, attached to the fear, was making him to hyperventilate.

 

“Y-you- you have- you have poisoned me-”

 

Dark Link laughed like if it was really funny, which just embarrassed Link even more.

 

“No, you’re no use to me if you’re dead… Well, in theory, you could be, but I’m not into that sort of thing.”

 

Before he could ask what he meant, he realized the throbbing heat that had built up between his legs. He had experienced this feeling many times before; after all, his body was that of a man, but the idea that it was happening there in front of that dark being made him feel even sicker. This time, the heat that turned his cheeks red was pure embarrassment. Dark Link let out a gasp of mocking surprise and delight.

 

“Oh …! What do we have here …?”

 

Link shrank to hide his privacy, but the slightest movement would make heat and arousal grow even more.

 

“No, no, not that …” he said in gasps, as if he was in a nightmare “Damn you, that won’t happen- You’re crazy - You’re crazy if - if you think I’m going to - to -”

 

Dark Link interrupted his complaining by laying a hand on the throbbing bulge. Link gasped. Instead of findingit repudiating or terrifying, his touch caused a spasm of pleasure so intense that his nerves vibrated all at once. After the ecstasy, anger and shame gnawed him inside. Dark Link made a mocking sound.

 

“Now you know what it’s for, right? You see; no poison. If this potion had to kill you somehow, it would be from pure pleasure.”

 

Link did not let him touch him again, jerking back. His breath was agitated by fear and anger … and perhaps by something else.

 

“If you touch me there again, I’ll …”

 

Dark Link drowned those threatening words with his own lips. Link winced as a wet tongue entered mouth; yet, the connection caused something to jump within his stomach. His eyes were lost in the gray and damp ceiling, slowly closing; suddenly that heat through his body was not disgusting and overwhelming, but compelling. His brain was screaming out for something to happen. Desire was making himits prisoner, and there was no escape. He began to move his hips, as if desperately trying to relieve that place where the intense heat and pressure were impossible to bear. If he just hadhis hands free, he would be doing something really inappropriate;but in that moment his body wouldn’t understand what was modesty, and he needed that, he needed that so much-

 

Then Dark Link separated from his lips, whispering in his ear with a husky voice. That turned him even more and felt something warm moistening his most intimate parts.

 

“Remember that we were one once; your wishes are not a secret to me. You want to touch yourself, right? I’d have to free your hands, which is a shame, because I don’t want to do it yet. Of course I can help you out-”

 

His hand went straight to his crotch and Link moaned, unfortunately, all he could do was clench his fists under the shackles.With nimble fingers, the shadow being unleashed his pants until the fully erect member was exposed with a slight jolt. With one finger, he stroked his member up and down. Link leaned back, breathing hard, moaning as his enemy began to massage his sex, slowly. Thiswas insane- he was not going to let him to get away with this, causing him to lose control. He would not give him that satisfaction.

 

Dark Link slowly stroked his prisoner’s member; it was hardened to the point of pain, no doubt. His remaining hand began to move upwards, pushing the robe and the thin liner in its path. The skin was warm and sticky with sweat; he could felt the rhythmic sway of his belly with every gasp, slower with each intake of air. Was he breathing deeply, trying to keep control? It was so cute – surely, the great hero would not find the new feelings he was experiencing morally acceptable.His hand went upwards, stroking his chest in circles, enjoying the shapely muscles, while the other was still working between his legs. With his thumb, Dark Link began drawing circles on the tip of the hard member, taking advantage of the wetnessthat had begun to form there. He smiled when he saw his opponent tightly clench his eyelids and nibble on his lip, trying to hold back a moan. However, his sharp ears heard it clearly; he also noticed the spasm of pleasure that shook the boy’s body. He could read the delight in the face of his prey. If he continued biting his lip, the blood would soon spout. It was time to move on tosomething more intense.

 

When he noticed his enemy’s warm lips had tightly closed around his sex, Link threw back his head, unable to hold back a moan.His brain was screaming to control himself, but the muscles, intoxicated by all those feelings, would not obey him. By then, he totally abandoned himself to what Dark Link and his senses, overwrought by the drugs, offered him; Link began to move his hips to the beat of those celestial motions. The heat on his sex, the wet tongue playing with the tip, the fingers that brought an unimaginable pleasure from their rigid nipples- he was going crazy. Those chains were a pain in the neck; he suddenly wanted to tangle his fingers in that hair, black like shadows, urging him to move faster. His heart was beating so fast that he could barely breathe and he began to feel a strange sensation throughout his body, as if something was about to explode. He had to bite his lip to hold back the urge to scream with pleasure; he didn’t even notice the taste of his own blood.

 

A single movement of the tongue, and the hero’s muscles tensed, his fingers arched so hard that the cold steel of the shackles pierced his wrists. Link let out the breath he’d been holding, mixed with a stifled cry of pleasure. At the same time, something warm and wet erupted violently from his insides; once, twice, several times. It was very brief, but it was so intense that his head was spinning. Still trying to catch his breath, he looked down and saw Dark Link staring blankly at him, calmly taking away thesticky liquid from his face with slender fingers.

 

“Wow - You lose control too fast”

 

Link grimaced, looking away. His body was delightfully relaxed, but to his surprise his sex was as hard as before that delicious explosion took place. The boy let out a groan of half exhaustion and half bewilderment. What kind of potion was that? Dark Link found his confusion hilarious and sat up, laughing.

 

“So- this is what happens when you use a double dose! What a nice surprise, right? We’re moving on, then. I will teach you to control yourself, for yourownenjoyment. What do you think?”

 

Link was about to answer, but the tongue of Dark Link entering his mouth made him tremble from head to toe and raised the warmth in his member once again. It was true; that damned drug was running throughouthis body even more than before, replacing the initial hot flush with something more overwhelming and enjoyable. The arousal completely clouded his senses in such a way that he abandoned his captor’s mouth to bite his lower lip with lust, introducing histongue again, playing with it. He heard his captor’s groan of pleasure, muffled by his own lips. A fine thread of saliva floated a moment in the air when they separated.

 

“Glad to see that you also want to play” Dark Link gasped in his ear, “but it’s not your turn yet. You are really daring, hero”

 

His enemy’s hands went to the shackles and Link felt a sudden chill in his skin when the mysterious black shadows opened the lock with a click.

“I think I can take these off, “Dark Link said. “I know you aren’t escaping from me. Your body won’t let you, because it wants to become one with mine-”

 

Those words made something jump inside his stomach. When his aching hands were free, Dark Link pushed him against the wall, gripping him by the wrists.Link’s eyes sparkled, daring, without reattaching from his; the pupils were slightly dilated. Dark Link began to slide his fingers down his flushed face and Link tried to catch them with his mouth, wanting to bite, to lick them with lust.

 

“Schhh- Hey, hey-” Dark Link whispered “Are you going to lose control again, hero? That’s not typical of you.”

 

He made him lay in the ground, crawling up his robe. How would he be able to control himself? The effect of that medicine seemed to be at its highest point, and the hands of his lover seemed dozens, hundreds, thousands, makinghis skin crawl with every stroke; even the touch of his own clothes made him shiver.

 

His own hands played with his lover’s dark clothes, tangling his fingers in the hair, black like shade, while the dark being stroked along the hero’s body from the neck to the chest, licking the belly, drawing circles around his navel. His chest shook in rhythm with his pants, accelerating his pace as his lover’s lips approached that pleading area under his belly. Link groaned when suddenly Dark Link stopped; he laughed.

 

“Hey, hey, calm down … You are really aroused, hero, thanks to my medicine” he said. “But- maybe it is no longer necessary, you know? I think I’ve woken up that desire you’ve always had within you, the one you didn’t want to let out”

 

Dark Link laid on him, grabbing his head with his hands, and kissed him with relish. Helplessly, Link began to move his hips, looking with his member the hardness of his lover’s, but Dark Link gently nudged him so he stopped.

 

“Shhh, shhh- I said no - not yet”

 

Link stayed still, gasping for breath between half-opened lips. His eyes were in a drunken gaze, lost in pleasure. It was delightful to feel the weight and heat of his lover’s body over his, thewet tongue getting lost under his chin and sweeping every corner of his neck, sinking into the sensitive area behind the ears. He shivered as his enemy and now lover put his hand on his chest, pinching the skin. Under his palm, Dark Link seemed to notice something he liked and laid his head there, letting out a chuckle of satisfaction.

 

“Control yourself a little, hero; you’re so excited your heart is going to jump out of your chest … Mmmh - What would happen if I do this?”

 

He slid his hand to his hard member, closing around it to start another delicious massage. Link let out a long moan. That massage was even more delicious than the first one, due to thehand caught between their bodies; he felt his heart rate riseup slightly, while his lover also quickened the movement of his hand. Far from feeling disturbed by that peculiar game, Link put his hands on the head of his enemy and brought it closer to his chest, inviting him to listen better to his body, which was already crazy with excitement. Link’s fingers tangled in his darker counterpart’s hair, black like the night, as shuddering waves of pleasure went through him with each new movement. His whole body was burning; his breathing was a harsh and hasty gasp. His body sounds would tell his rival how much he was enjoying this, but Dark Link had another plans for him. He rose, straddling him and pinning his wrists; the slight gasps leaving his mouth made clear that this kinky game had excited him. Link seemed satisfied; his lips were opened in a lewd gesture, breathing hard through the nose, looking directly into the red eyes.

 

“Thanks, it was great, but I repeat that you are very daring.” Dark Link said. “I will not let you do anything until I ask you to.”

 

He forced him to lean against the wall and spread his thighs apart, sliding a finger across the sensitive area between his sex and the place between his buttocks. Despite being uninhibited by drugs, Link felt fear striking him when he read his intentions.

 

“Trust me, hero” Dark Link said. “You’re going to love this”

 

He stroked his lips and Link licked the fingers greedily, letting them enter in his mouth. Then he slowly introduced one wet finger in his orifice, which twitched suddenly, feeling invaded. Link stifled a moan, drawing a smirk in Dark Link’s face.

 

“You like this, right? I’ll let you do it to me if you want, later”

 

He introduced a second finger and moved them slowly, pulling out more groans fromthe hero’s lips. Dark Link’stonguecame back to his nipples, helping the harsh invasion become a gentle welcome. He felt the muscles in that area slowly begin to relax, while the boy’s breathing became deeper, more intense, along withhis moans. Dark Link shivered in enjoyment, the moment he long for was coming at last.

 

“It looks good, doesn’t it? I think it’s ready for me-”

 

Without further explanation, he rose up Link against the wall and penetrated him. Link let out a scream that was half surprise and half pleasure.

 

“Aah, Goddesses-!!” he exclaimed.

 

Link was about to go crazy; he never thought that this intrusion might feel so enjoyable. The pace his lover kept was not as frantic as to cause pain or as slow as to make him beg for more. It was perfect. Each thrust touched something inside him that raised intense waves of pleasure inside him, soaking his back in sweat, while his member was rubbed between their bellies with delicious fro. All those sensations together were overwhelming.His brain was flushed with pleasure and his senses were focused only to the tingling he felt throughout his body, in his own blood hammering in his ears, in the vibrant sound of his lover’s breath entering in his lungs, mingling with his.

 

“This is delicious - Goddesses, this is so delicious” he murmured in his moans.

 

Dark Link also found delicious the hot cavity oppressing his sex as he thrusted in and out. He accelerated his pace, unable to contain his moans of pleasure any longer. His prisoner seemed to find it enjoyable too, because he clung to his back with his fingers clenched, breathing heavily. Being so close, Dark Link felt that his prisoner’s orgasm was close. With his fingers he pinched the base of his lover’s member, stopping his thrusts next. He felt Link’s body shuddered in his arms, but nowetness escaped from him. Link let out a little noise of annoyance that made the red eyed boylaugh.

 

“You should control yourself more. Since that wonderful medicine has given us the opportunity to enjoy together, I will not waste it so soon” he whispered.

 

Link felt the overwhelming pressure vanish. He breathed deeply a few times until he was sure that he would not suffer that wonderful final spasm. The boy moaned as his captor slid out of him, though not for long.

 

“I’m going to show you another way to do this.”

He made him lie on the floor and thrust into him again, this time very gently. Link abandoned himself to that slow and delicious cadence, the twobreathing at the same rate, inhaling deeply through the open mouths and releasing the air with a groan at each thrust. His eyes never left the other’s, sparkling with lust. The hero’s hands caressed his lover’s hips and went to his back, soaked in sweat; the sight of his face full of pleasure caused warm spasms in Link’s lower abdomen and suddenly he wanted him to move faster, until he faintedfrom exhaustion. The dark being bent over him, whispering in his ear, his breath warm and choppy made Link shiver.

 

“Do you remember what I promised you? Do it - do it now if you want -”

 

Eager, Link’s fingers worked their way through the buttocks until he found the orifice, invading it. Dark Link moaned in pleasure. The young hero felt the muscles inside him contracting with each thrust, which began to become more intense thanks to the pleasure he was providing with his fingers. Link grabbed his rival by the neck with his free hand, drawing him to himself, also invading his mouth with his tongue and getting the ardor of his. Itwas too much: the heat pulsing around his fingers, the frenetic pace of the thrusts and the deep kisses were again threatening to make something blow inside him; his heart was at full gallop, the pressure that gripped his lower abdomen was so strong that he thought his body will rip apart when it were released. He gasped for air as his lips opened.

 

“I-I c-can’t hold it- can’t hold it anymore - I’m going to -!”

 

Dark Link leaned over him;he also seemed to be on the verge of ecstasy, but he kept moving.

 

“Do it … Come on, you first …”

 

Link dug his fingers into his lover’s back and closed his eyes tightly, seized with a violent spasm that arched his back, washing all over his body in heavy waves. He cried helplessly while the hot liquid spilt on his stomach with each contraction of his muscles, also staining his lover’s. At the same time, he grabbed his darker counterpart’s hair with a hoarse gasp, and Link shuddered violently as something warm suddenly poured inside him, causing another spasm and a new wave of cum staining his lower abdomen. He thought the climax would go on forever. They shouted in union, shaking together one last time.

 

Dark Link fell on him, exhausted; they were both panting and drenched in sweat. While trying to control his breathing, Link still could feel the contracting and relaxing ofthe area that his lover had just left, pouring the seeds of the climax over his thighs. Every muscle in his body was tremulous; his heart rate had decreased abruptly, which had completely wiped his mind blank. The world wavered and disappeared.

 

When he regained consciousness a few minutes later, it was like waking upfrom a nightmare; only it was not a dream. His legs still felt like rubber. The sticky humidity on his belly made him groan in disgust. He saw Dark Link lying beside him, his head resting on one hand, the other stroking his lips with the thumb.

 

“Hello, little one … Awake at last? I think it was too much for you. Next time I’ll use the recommended dose, instead.”

 

Link sat up, ignoring the dizziness that shook his head. With his body free at last from the influence of the drug, he couldn’t understand what he had just done.

 

“You … It was all your fault …”

 

Dark Link laughed out loud. Anger, mixed with shame, gripped Link.

 

“Are you going to say that you didn’t like it, hero?” the dark being said, stretching out lazily; his sex was back to normal, but it made Link grimace anyway.

 

“I think next time I’ll let you take the lead … in everything, you know.”

 

He crawled towards Link and the boy shoved him with anger, breathing harshly. Then the hero grabbed his clothes and began to dress, trying to control his shaking hands.

 

“Feeling guilty? How typical” he heard Dark Link saying, with a hint of mockery.

 

“I’m not going to forgive you. Never.”

 

He knew that he was angry and ashamed because Dark Link was right: he was not under the influence of the drug anymore, but he still liked what they did. He liked it very much.

 

Link drew his sword, seized with a feeling of rage and shame impossible to contain. Dark Link snorted, mockingly.

 

“Do you still want to fight? Such an energy- I left you exhausted! Your screams were sohot, hero-” he said, imitating the cries of Link from when he was immersed in pleasure.

 

“Shut up!!-“

 

Link lunged towards him with a cry, but Dark Link was faster and made him lose his balance with a sword that appeared from the nothing. Link attacked again; his blood was again gripped by a devastating fire, but this time it was pure anger. Link threw his darker counterpart down and the two of them were on top of each other with their swords together; Link rolled underneath him in his struggle to catch him and Dark Link leaned over him.

 

“I liked it - a lot.” he gasped in the hero’s ear

 

The sweet lust emanating from the dark being made him shiver with pleasure, but hisanger discharged such adrenaline that he managed to shove him off with a jerk, pouncing on him again, sword in hand. Dark Link was going to fight back, but thankfully Link managed to deal a sharp blow to his head when he moved to avoid him. Dark Link fell to the ground as if struck by a lightning.

 

Sheathing his sword, panting, Link heard Dark Link groaning; he was not totally unconscious but he wastoo stunned to move. The hero quickly put on his remaining clothes, grabbed his things and fled from there, wishing his still trembling legs would not fail him.

 

Link left that abandoned temple; fresh air in his face was a blessing. He felt a sharp and burning pain in that place between the buttocks, where just a few minutes agohe had felt an immense pleasure. He wasn’t that eagerabout taking a ride onhis horse, but he had no choice. The mare seemed startled by his presence, asif he were a stranger to her.

 

“I smell of him” he thought. His sweat, his powerful scent.  
But above all, he smelled of shame. There would be time for a bath later: if his opponent woke up before he left that place, he’d be in trouble. Epona had calmed down enough to ride her and so did Link, containing a moan of pain when the animal began her galloping.

 

“Damn, damn that being… He will pay for it…” he repeated, biting his lip with a groan every time his horse shook too much.

 

He still seemed to feel the intoxicating warmth of his body on him as Dark Link had thrusted in and out, his gasps and moans in his ear, the wonderful taste of his lips. He shook his head to put those thoughts aside.  
As he rodeaway, he couldn’t avoid a question forming in his head, making him blush with shame.

 

He wondered what the name of that potion was…


End file.
